


The Evil twin and two knights in armour

by RubyMarina2003



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: #stevefoundearly #steggy #peggysous #danielseviltwin #1940s #BRINGAGENTCARTERBACK
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyMarina2003/pseuds/RubyMarina2003
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is alive and found while peggy is dating Daniel but can he save them both when daniel's evil twin falls in love with peggy and pretends to be Daniel.</p><p>What happened to Daniel?<br/>What will happen to steggy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The loss of what could have been

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so I hope you like it I hate bad fics so I hope that mine isn't. I will try to update but it would be nice to know people are reading this! thanks x

It was a nice hot summer day in LA and Peggy Carter and Daniel Sousa were enjoying a nice date in an elegant restraint far away from the SSR HQ in LA. Daniel and Peggy had been dating for a few months now so Chief Sousa had brought a ring to propose to Agent peggy Carter.(A/N She still lives at Howard Starks house still)

"Peggy I know we've only been...dating for a few months now and I just wanted to ask you to..."Stuttered Daniel. He was interrupted by an over happy howard stark and nervous looking Jarvis!  
"Peg! Listen we need to talk its about-"  
"What mr.Stark means to say is that he is sorry to interrupt your date mrs Carter but mr.Rog-."  
Peggy was struggling to refrain from laughing,seeing this Daniel smiled happily. That was until howard stark finished Jarvis's sentence.  
"STEVE IS ALIVE PEG!! We founf him pal and hes asking for you!"  
With that the agent stood,shaking and struggling for breath.  
"What?!"She beathed. Then collapsing into daniels arms.

People began to circle them asking concerned questions and offering to call an ambulance.Declining politely they waited until Peggy had woken up, turning out to be seconds later, to leave the restruant.  
Daniel had said that Peggy needed to see Captain Rogers and headed home after kissing Peggy goodbye.In the car Peggy was seated in the back next to the millionare playboy.  
"You alright Peg you look a bit pale?Not gonna pass out again are you?"Jarvis visably winced at the comment knowing Carter wasn't up to putting up with comments such as that at the moment.  
"Howard stark unless you would like to be thrown from the car I suggest you shut up!" The rest of the Car ride was silent.

Apparently Steve had been transferred to a room at Starks mansion after regaining consciousness.  
"Why didn't you tell me sooner!"Peggy shouted whispered outside the room Steve Rogers, her first love, was in.  
"You were with DannyBoy and if it hadn't have worked you wouldn't have coped again!"Said Howard.

Walking into the room Peggy Carter froze Because there he was, Captain Americas hero and the skinny boy from broklyn.  
"Steve."She brethed in shock.  
"Peggy!"He said as in shock.Before she could react he had scooped her in a kiss and held her body close to his.

She pulled away from the kiss."Im so sorry Steve..,"Tears were streaming down her face as she stepped away from him.His look of realisation broke her heart and even howard,who was waiting outside,could picture the look on his face.Once he had regained his composture he cleared his throat.  
"Well I'm very happy you have found someone and I hope they treat you right ans make you happy agent carter." Tears were visable in his eyes but he too stepped back.

"I hope to see you around captain, maybe you would consider taking up a position at the SSR in the future we could use you skills in the field."  
"I shall take that into consideration agent."Said Steve.  
"Goodbye my darling."She whispered as she all but ran to her room to pack her bags.She would be at Daniels house in half an hour.

Peggy turned up at his door with tear stains down her cheeks and her bags at her feet she all but collapsed in his arms for the second time that night.  
"Its gonna be ok peg."  
They cuddled on the sofa until peggy fell asleep,daniel not too far behind.  
Niether noticed the shadow staring in through the window.

Meanwhile Steve was out punching a punching bag crying for the loss of a life he wish he had,when suddenly an idea popped into his head who was peggy with?What was their relashionship like?Did he hurt her?He flinched at the thought.But now he knew he had a mission and he would complete it even if it killed him.


	2. Trouble in Paradice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding Steve alive Peggy is an emotional wreck and will do anything to keep Daniel with her, However seeing this Daniels Twin sees their chance to attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is part two, better that part one I hope. Please leave comments with lots of feedback.  
> Thanks x

When Peggy awoke she smelt bacon and toast, her favourite breakfast. She frowned as she noticed Daniel had vanished from their sleeping position. She slowly got up and made her way to the kitchen only to have her mouth open with shock and confusion. Not one but two daniels sat before her. "Peg honey are you ok ?"Daniel said with obvious concern.

"What on earth is going on? Darling did I hit my head last night or is there two of you?" Peggy asked with confusion. "Good morning you must be Danny Boys girlfriend agent Carter" The second Daniel stood but Peggy could see he had both legs, so not her Daniel clearly!

"Danny you didn't mention me, I'm hurt" He stated in false upset.

"Explain!" Peggy said now annoyed at 'Danny'. "This is my twin brother Henry who needs a place to stay" Daniel said with a sudden pleading look in his eyes. "Of course love, We do need to go to work though it was nice meeting you Daniel will show you the guest room upstairs." Rushed Peggy. "Actually Peg would you stay home today ,I've cleared it with the office, just so you and Henry can get to know each other." "Of course darling." replied Carter.

Meanwhile a worried Jarvis talks to Howard Stark "Mr Stark, Mr Rogers is quite distressed and I believe it may be to do with Miss Carter who did seem quite distressed." "In that case call Peg will you? Just say Steve needs to talk to her about something important that can not wait and let them talk it out." A beat "Yes sir."

At the Sousa-Carter house Peggy had said goodbye to Daniel as he left for work that morning which left her alone with Henry, who she didn't know a thing about. "Please make yourself at home" She sighed as he had vanished from the living room.

"Henry?" She called. "Yes." He replied from the basement. " Why don't you come down and see this Peggy." 'see what?' she thought. That is when she walks down stairs to be hit in the face with something, something hard.

When Peggy wakes up her heart hurts immensely and she struggles to sit up only to realise that she was tied up to her boyfriend who was meant to be at work. Why wasn't he at work? And why wasn't he conscious? "Your awake. " Comes a voice too American to be someone she is close to. She looks up to see Henry but he is dressed in a nicer suit now and looks even more like Daniel. "What on earth...?"She began.

"Well I do not have much time so lets cut to the chaise mmm?? I was working undercover in the was but lets just say the opposite side recruited me and here I am. You though, I would constantly see fighting against us, that's when I fell in love." He laughed at her shocked face. " I would wonder ,when my brother told me about his 'Peg' his 'One love' If you were the same people and it appears I was correct but now I have my chance and my plan." "Dear god what on earth is going on" She muttered before saying "Your mad I love your brother I would never betray him!"

"Like you would never betray Captain America the star spangled man with a plan!" He shot back. " Here is my plan you will go around treating me as if I was my brother-" "And if I refuse."

"He dies." That was when Henry Sousa pulled a gun out of his pants and held it to his unconscious brothers head." She swallowed seeing no way out. "I believe we have a deal then."

Steve was clearly upset about Peggy but he still went to see her after receiving her urgent message to meet at Chief Sousas house. As he arrived he had second thoughts but knocked on the door regardless. To his surprise it was the Chief who was meant to be at work who answered the door not his beloved Peggy 'badass' Carter.

"Can I help you?" Said the man. "Yes I'm Steve Rogers Peggy might've mentioned me she said that she needed to talk to me about something important." Reluctantly Henry, who was posing as Daniel went to get carter. "You say one word and Danny Boy dies got it." He threatened. "As you have said repeatedly" She fired back. Daniel hadn't regained consciousness yet and it was scaring her immensely. "Steve." She gasped. He turned to face the door where she stood but something shocked him greatly, She had a black eye and a little dried blood obviously missed after being cleaned away. He couldn't conceal a gasp. "Pegs what happened to your eye?!" He half demanded. "She fell." Daniel, no Henry said, standing behind her. Steve began to feel uneasy so instead said "I'm sorry but I have business to discuss with agent carter about a problem that has arisen from our CLASSIFIED war days I believe it best done over coffee." "I'll get my bag, ill be a moment."

She smiled knowing it would be too suspicious if Henry didn't let her go. "Goodbye darling" She called as she got in the car with Steve. She noticed his look of concern and felt bad knowing she couldn't tell him a word or Daniel would die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be action with butt kicking later I promise.


End file.
